Prisoner 815
by firstclasstroublemaker
Summary: I don't own Mai HiME. ShizxNat, NatxShiz, and others.
1. The visit

This is old stuff I decided to post it, to maybe get rid of my writers block. I have no idea if something similar like this has been posted before If there is i apoligize and i will remove this story once i get informed. If not, let me know what you think. It's pretty short since i'm focusing on stripper right now and If everything goes ok i'll update before midnight on that one. There will be spoilers in my website on both of these stories if i get enough feedback to continue this particular story.

* * *

"Oi Kruger, you have a visit" The guard said as he tapped on the cell.

A beautiful raven haired girl with green eyes made her way out. At first glance you could see she was indeed trouble. Her hair was long and it was tied in a pony tail. Her blue uniform made her eyes come out. Prisoner #815 was her official name even though they called ice-princess. No one really spoke to her; she had a very cold demeanor, which tended to scare the prisoners and the guards.

She made her way through the loud hallways. She really didn't like getting visits. One because it was probably people she didn't like and two because she hated walking through the hallway as the called her names. The walk was short and she finally made her way to the room. She recognized the person on the other side of the glass and was surprised to see who it was, she didn't show it though. She took a seat and grabbed the phone

"Long time no see Kruger"

"What do you want? I have better things to do than talking to you."

"Are you serious, better things to do here in jail? give me a break Kruger."

"What do you want?" The prisoner said as she raised her voice trying to get the other individual to hurry.

"I know you want out Kruger, and I know how to get you out"

"Save it I don't want to hear about it" She said coldly, hung up the phone and stood up. She was about to leave the room when a bang to the glass made her turn around. A picture on the other side of the glass brought her memories...

* * *

Yeah,yeah I know it's short but I just started writting again and I need to get my groove back so yeah. Stay tunned for updates... and if u wanna get spoiled visit my website


	2. Stay or leave?

I figured that would grab your attention

Where did you get that? The prisoner asked as she clenched her fist taking a seat again

I believe that's not the issue here kruger the individual spoke as he lit the cigarette up

What is it that you want? Haven't you done enough damage already the emerald eyed girl spoke as she the picture that had been placed on the other side of the glass.

I know you miss her I can see it on your face

You haven't answered my question the prisoner pressed the issue hopping she get an answer

I heard you want out krugger the individual finally gave in and answered

There is nothing for me out there Kruger stated this time standing up for good.

¨ She misses you. She still loves you¨ The man behind the glass spoke hopping that would stop the cobalt haired girl from leaving.

Don´t bring her into this kruger spoke as she turned around and glared at the man on the other side of the glass. The individual must have been happy that glass was there because if it wasn't for that glass Natsuki would have jumped on him and beat him to pulp.

´Think about it Kruger one last chance to be free after the mess you got into.¨ The man spoke as he stood up making his way to the door.

¨The mess I got into?!¨ Krguer yelled she´d lost her temper, which only made the guards bring her down.

¨Just think about it, I´ll be back tomorrow to see if you´ve changed your mind. I could even have by tomorrow"

She despised that man with all her soul. She didn´t even want to hear his name, It had been so long she had forgotten his face but she knew who she was the moment she saw him. Five years she had been stuck in this prision. Five years she had isolated herself from the world outside. And for him to show up and show her a picture f that woman. It only made it so much harder for her to stay locked up.

Let me go she said as she struggled with the guards to set her free. The guards let her go and opened the door for her to step inside her cell.

She had her own cell due to he fact that she couldn´t handle an inmate. She barely spoke to three inmates and the other conversation she had was with the guard that roamed the hallway. Her cell consisted of a bed, a sink, a mirror a small table with a bible that had never been touched and a toilet.

Most of the day she spent playing solitaire, working out or just sitting on the bed. It was pretty dull and could mess anyone up, but she had gotten used to it during the first year of her stay. To think she had a possibility to leave all this behind and go out and try to have a normal life, near the one she loved. She really wanted to accept the offer but she knew there was a catch, she couldn`t be able to live with herself if she where to be free only to land in this miserable joint again. She could easily finish her time and leave without anyone´s help only problem was it would take her 7 more years.

She mentally laughed she wasn´t sure how many times she thought about killing herself during these five years, she really doubted she´d make it through seven more.

She grabbed the bibble and opened it up to a very familiar page. There it was the only valuable possession she had in this hell hole. A small picture that gave her the strength to live her life.

-O-

It was a sunny day in Kyoto perfect to go out camping and have some quality time. She had taken Duran with her. Shizuru had also made her some of her favourite may sandwiches. Those where the best days of her life. Shizuru was looking beautiful in a white summer dress. Natsuki was resting her head on shizuru´s lap as she stroked her cobalt treses and besides the couple was duran sleeping togther the three of them under the shade.

-0-

She snapped out of her memory when she heard the guard telling them it would be recreational time soon. Kruger had some thinking to do, should she leave or should she stay?

She missed being free, she missed Shizuru her friends, she missed her mom and duran. It had been a while indeed. She even wondered if they remembered her. She got visits once in a while but she told her friends it would be best if they'd stop comming. It only made it harder for her to stay inside. She told her mom to stop visiting her one christmas, probably the hardest thing she had done to this day. It was just too much for her. She kept in contact though she'd sent her letters every Sunday and she'd come visit her on her birthday despite her telling her not.

The cell doors oppened automatically for the prisoners to step out. They got two hours out of the cell and then you had dinner and if you wished a shower, then it was lights out. It wasn't so bad for in here. Things had gotten better as the years went by.

-0-

She was nervous she never had been in prison before and even though she was a strong woman she had to admit she was afraid. As she made her way through the cold hallways she could hear the other prisoners talking and cell doors closing. Everything seemed so surreal, but she knew what she had gotten into.

The guards in front of her told her to walk into the room and take off her clothes, and that a doctor would be shortly to examine her. Natsuki complyed to the orders and after a few minutes an oranged haired girl walked in and gave her a complete checkup. She was then ordered to change into her uniform and taken to her cell. That same day she had gotten into a fight and gotten her ass kicked. From that point on she things would be hard.

In prison to survive you needed to take part in some type of group, if not your ass was toast. Since Natsuki wasn't familiar with these types of people she didn't know which side to take. For the first five months she would get her ass whipped because she didn't want anyone to cover her ass. She thought she could make it on her own, without having to fight. Her mind changed after the 17th time in the doctors office.

One day, Natsuki snapped and fought back nearly killing the other girl. It had won her some time in isolation but he made it clear to the other inmates she would stand up for herself. The fights kept comming and she kept fighting back. When she had spent a year she earned the inmates respect as well as the guards. Part of the reason she told her mother to stop visiting was due to the fact that everytime her mim saw her she was always bruised. That only caused her mother more sandness, one Natsuki knew was not neccesary.

-0-

She really had spent a while here. The other prisoners now feared and respected her. She'd come a long way by herself she had to admit.

It was pretty sunny today in comparision to the last week where it had been raining constantly. The recreation area consisted of a small field. It had exercising machines some Tv's and it had a small oppening on the top where you could see the sky. To put it this way the roof was a huge glass, the place was completly closed. This made this prison so different from the others the facility was huge, but the whole place was closed. They could not even, think of escaping not only because of the fact that it was maximum security but they where so far outside the city they'd find them very easily in the deserted field.

Natsuki spent most of the time sitting on the bleachers looking at everyone else doing business. Since she really didn't have any friends, she would sit by herself. Sometimes she would talk to girl named Juliet commonly known as Nao. She had taken a liking to the girl by some odd reason it was more of a love-hate relationship. Today Nao was doing some business with some other girl.

That was something Natsuki couldn't complain about. The girls here where very pretty and she had gotten several offers, with several of them. Of course she'd refuse, to a certain point she was only human. It even helped her take her mind off things. Especially the reason how she ended up in this place.

* * *

So, my brain froze at stripper but i continued writting for this one. Hope you like it read and review. I like this one more than stripper, for some reason...


	3. Family & Memories

God I have a hard time using now, it's changed too much since the last time I was here. Anywayz small update on this story still working on stripper BARE WITH ME... i messed that one up so i need to get some things in order ok?

Please review thanks

* * *

he hated remembering but sometimes she just couldn't help it. It all happened five years ago but it was all freshly embedded in her mind. She was in her apartment playing play station and she was going to meet shizuru later that day. The cobalt haired girl was playing metal gear solid 4 in her living room when she hear a knock on the door. She knew only a couple of people, and the ones that she knew weren´t the type to show unannounced to her door.

The green eyed girl opened the door and dropped her controller being able to stare agape at the person in front of her.

"Well hello there my little Nat-chan"

Natsuki couldn't react she was stiff, her throat was shut and she was simply struck with shock. The man standing in the hallway proceeded to make his way into the girls apartment as it was his own pushing Natsuki out of the way. It was until the disctinct smell of bourbon made her way into her nose was that she reacted and picked up her controller that she managed to have dropped due to the surprise she had just lived moments ago and she shut the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ahh come on Natsuki that´s no way to talk to your father."

"you are not my father I don´t have a father and you didn´t answer my question what the hell is it that you want?"

Natsuki´s father was a well known drug dealer that had left her mother when she was knew the man because she had asked her mother once about him. Her mother not wanting to keep secrets from her told her the truth about him.

Once Natsuki had turned eighteen she went looking for the man demanding some answers. She realized her father was a prick, and a piece of scum that didn´t even deserve pity or anything for that matter. After that day the two had not crossed paths until this moment.

"I came here to offer you a deal"

"Well you know where the door is now help yourself out I want nothing to do with you so get out of my apartment" Natsuki said pointing at the door.

" I see you inherited my temper Nat-chan that makes me proud, we Krugers tend to be very temperamental" He said this as he took a seat at his daughters couch, taking out a flask from his jacket.

He did have some remsemblace to the girl he was a tall an, sharp features and a scar tunning down his chin. His eyes where darker than Natsuki's and they where filled with anger they just seemed so oscure somewhat frightening. He seemed very deteriorated for his age due to the drug abuse he had in his younger days, despite that fact he still maintained a handsome aura around him.

" I said get out!"

"Relax, trust me you're going to want to hear this"

Natsuki was starting to loose her patience with this man and if he didn't leave soon she was going to do something about it.

" I have a favour to ask of you"

" Apparantly all your drug abuse has taken a toll on your brain, what makes you think I'll help you?"

Natsuki's father managed a snort at his daughters remark "I know you will" He took out a cellphone and showed Natsuki a picture of Shizuru and her mother tied to a chair guns pointed at their heads.

" YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Natsuki plunged at the man and took him by the collar, she quickly let go when she noticed the look her father had.

"Now Now Nat-chan if you attack me what do you think will happen to your mother and your girlfriend? I must add you have fine taste in women too, she's quite a beauty you have there."

"Shut up don't talk about her like that. What is it that you want from me?"

" Aha I knew you would help your father see you are a smart girl you must have inherited that from me too"

Natsuki was so close to her limit she was afraid she was going to kill this man right then and there.

"So the favour goes like this, some people are looking for me and my very exclusive merchandise that is arriving today from Columbia so I'll need you to cover for me while I leave town for a couple of days" the man said as he took a sip of his flask.

" Cover what exactly?"

" My merchandise of course, I thought you where a smart girl Nat-chan I'll only be away for a couple of days so you'll just have to show up at the harbour and receive it"

She knew she had no other choice but to do what she was told, despite her wanting nothing to do with the man's line of work.

"And what if I don't want to help?" It was a dumb question to ask she knew but she had to ask anyway.

" Well my natsuki I'll kill your mother, rape your beautiful girlfriend several times, then kill her and send you a tape of it" She said this as he licked his lip making him seem even more mental that he already was.

How this man could be even related to her she couldn't say, she wasn't even sure how her mother could even be attracted to a man like him. Sure he was handsome but he was a monster.

"When is the merchandise arriving?"

"Later today at a harbour not to far away from here. You only have to be there to receive it my men will take care of the transport and all of that. Everything else is settled so as soon I get a word from my men that the merchandise is ok I'll let your mother and girlfriend go"

" If your men are taking care of the rest why don't you tell them to receive the merchandise too?"

"I can't trust them, I can't be assured they just won't take the merchandise and make a run for it"

"What makes you think you can trust me then?"

"You're my daughter and I know you have no interest in that business anyway, so I assume we are settled then?"

"How do you I know you're not lying?"

"You don't"

He left just like that shutting the door; he left a gun and a cell phone at the living room table with some written instructions.

-0-

There she was, she made it to the harbour her father had instructed her to. She was supposed to met some guy that would be at the pier waiting for her. The boat was already docked she was only waiting for that guy Takeda to show up to take her in. She was getting a little impatient so she made her way to the dock where she saw the young man loading a gun. Natsuki had some experiences with guns, she used to go to a shooting range and practice so she wasn't a stranger to the handgun.

It was strange this Takeda guy seemed to look at her funny but she really wasn't here to make friends so she made her way to the guy

"How did the fishing go?"

Takeda managed to look up, to give her a good luck and then motioned her to follow.

She followed the young man inside the boat where they continued to make their way to the lowest part of the boat. The whole room was full of cocaine, even being near it made it sickening to Natsuki.

It was then when it happened, on the left side of the room a group of men took out their guns and started shooting apparently these where undercover agents and where yelling through radios. On the right side the other men started shooting the cops it was a war in there and the bullets where flying all over the place. It was chaos the bullets managed to hit the merchandise making the room all dusty and making it blurry for Natsuki, there was coke everywhere. Last thing she remembered was a strong pain on her right side.

The next time she woke up she was in some hospital with her hands cuffed to the side of the bed. After that incident Natsuki was taken to prison depiste her having nothing to do with the actual drug dealing. Apparently that guy Takeda was an undercover cop that was waiting for the right moment to strike and take the cartel down.

She realized that was why her father wanted her to receive the merchandise, that way they would take her instead of him, the cops would assume Natsuki had followed her father's step into the business. At first Natsuki wasn't worried since she had no record whatsoever so her name was safe and clean but she remembered she had to call her father to let him know everything went ok and to let her mother and Shizuru free. She had to get to a phone fast, by then her father would have realized the merchandise was lost and she would kill them both.

She was to weak to do anything, and she was handcuffed to a bed anyways so even though she fought to stay awake she managed to fall back to sleep.

A few weeks later she was ready to leave the hospital, her mother and Shizuru managed to be set free, apparently her father set them free despite him loosing the merchandise. Weeks of trails were to come now, Natsuki had to prove she was innocent and that she had nothing to do with the drug business and the Kruger cartel. I t was hard to prove because out of nowhere some crimes had been put to her name. A few months later she was given a condemnation she would be serving 12 years without any chance for parole. She would have been serving 30 but some crimes couldn't be proven to be hers so the judge was condescending with her prison time.

Her mother and Shizuru where kept in the dark all of the time Natsuki didn't have the will power to tell her she was going to prision. After the incident they had only seen Natsuki for short periods of time not really knowing what was going on. It was until the day Natsuki was sent to prision they knew what had happened and there was nothing they could do. Shizuru had tried to help Natsuki but Natsuki told her to stop. While she was in prision Natsuki had received a package from a unknown sender telling her that if she where to walk out of that prision she would have to assist her mother's funeral. She stopped trying to get her freedom after that. It was hard for her but she shut everyone out of her life after that day. She told Shizuru to stop coming to visit her, she still remembers the look she had when she left her there with her crimson eyes all teary.

What was she supposed to do? It hurt her seeing Shizuru all sad and it hurt her even more having her close to her and not being able to touch and comfort her it was killing her. She was going to be here a long time she knew it wasn't fair for Shizuru to wait for her all this time so she told her she should find someone that could make her happy and that could actually be there for her.

And so it was after a year or so Natsuki stopped receiving visits from her mother and friends. Her mother kept her up to day with the letters but after a while the letters became more sporadic, she couldn't blame her though the green eyed girl knew it was hard for her mother too.

-0-

Now she had a chance to leave all of that behind and start all over. Maybe she was stretching it a bit, she knew that she had to give something in return in order to leave this dump but to have her freedom again she was willing to do it. In a way she was afraid, in more than one way she could say she wanted her freedom but what did she have to forfeit for it? Was there something out there for her after all this time?

Leaving this dump was the only thing she ever wanted for the last five years and now that there was a chance she felt a glimpse of happiness something she hadn't felt in ages. She didn't want to give herself false hopes either. And then there was Shizuru, she didn't even want to start thinking about Shizuru.

"Kruger you have a visitor!"

Natsuki knew who it was and she wasn´t so sure she wanted to see the visitor. She had to face him though she made her way through the very familiar hallway to the visitors room, and so it was the moment of truth.

"Hey Natsuki I'm glad you decided to see me"

What a hypocrite this guy was but she decided to stay quiet she was going to let him do the talking. She was taken aback when she noticed this man was not her father but instead that guy Nagi whom she shared a room back at the hospital, he was a funny man but she sure as hell wouldn't trust him either.

"NAGI?"

" Yes, the same one. You're father sent me apparently you wanted to leave this dump am I not right?"

"He didn't have the guts to show up himself"

"He's a busy man, and besides I'm the one taking care of the paper work"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing time too?"

"I'm not here to talk about me, so I assume you have come to a decision"

" Yes, I have"

"Before you answer take in consideration Natsuki that it's your freedom we are talking about here and…"

"Nagi shut the fuck up, When is the earliest you can have me out?"

" I don't know a month perhaps"

"How exactly is it that you are planning to get me out of here?"

"You don't ask questions, just go back to your cell and wait"

" Yeah well where else am I supposed to go you big fuck?"

"AH! Always the lady I see" Nagi managed to smile "You do realize what you are getting into right? There's always a price to freedom Natsuki, keep that in mind"

"At this point I have nothing else to loose Nagi"

With that they both made their way back were they came from. He seemed like a nice man at least he seemed so, they talked often back when they where at the hospital but after that he was supposed to be in jail doing time after all he was one of her father's men who had been captured that night.

Nagi's words had her going. She put everything in perspective, if she managed to leave to actually be free she wasn't so sure she was going to be able to come back to prison she just wouldn't manage having gained her freedom and loosing it again was something she was going to do.

Her next move was to let her mother know there might be a chance she might come home.

* * *

U like, u hate? let me know. Sorry for taking too long anyways enjoy people ohh and i apoligize for the grammar mistakes ok i'm sorry... i just typed it up and posted it, actually it differs a lot from what i actually wrote on paper but anyways later people!


End file.
